Fuji Syuusuke's Break Up Letter
by Boldwyr Intimidator
Summary: A teacher doesn't know whether she should praise Fuji Syuusuke's letter for its creativity or cry because the two of the most handsome boys at school are taken. Slight Perfect Pair.


Title: Fuji Syuusuke's Break Up Letter  
Summary: A teacher doesn't know whether she should praise Fuji Syuusuke's letter for its creativeness or cry because the two of the most handsome boys at school are taken. Slight Perfect Pair.  
Disclaimer: HELL YES, my fandom is awesome :D But I don't own it ^^;

* * *

**Fuji Syuusuke's Break Up Letter**

Haruki-sensei smiled cheerfully at the first year students. "Suzuki-san broke his leg yesterday, so I'll be teaching you English in his place for the next three weeks," said Haruki-sensei. "I look forward to teaching you all."

The class looked on, uninterested.

She sighed. It was understandable, to feel sleepy at one in the afternoon. It was the perfect time to nap, and before she got this job, she always spent her time on the roof of her office, sunbathing.

"Today, we will tackle a new lesson - writing a letter in English," said Haruki-sensei enthusiastically. "When you start a letter, you must always place your address inside so that the person you'll be writing to can write back to you."

She pasted a diagram she made on the board and pointed out where the address should be.

"The second thing you must-" said Haruki-sensei, but she stopped suddenly and frowned.

If there was anything that annoyed Haruki-sensei, it was people who don't listen to what she had to say. Back in her time (which was ironic because she was only a decade older than her students), students had to study to pass their tests and study harder to get even so much as a 'C'.

How things have changed, really.

"You," said Haruki-sensei, pointing at a redhead with a band-aid on his right cheek and glared, "give me the parts of a letter and their descriptions, in English."

"Nya, what the-" Eiji scratched the back of his head and looked around confusedly, earning snickers from some of his classmates, dreamy sighs from some girls and annoyed expressions from his more serious classmates. "Nya, I'm sorry, sensei!" He flashed Haruki-sensei a guilty smile and tried. "The parts of the letter include... you know. The greeting and the xoxo's and-"

Haruki-sensei sighed, realizing that this kid was not even trying to be funny.

"What's your name?" asked Haruki-sensei to the redhead.

The boy smiled and made a peace-sign. "The name is Kikumaru Eiji! I'm born on November twenty-eight. I'm a tennis player and my doubles partner is Oishi! Do you know him, sensei? I bet you would really like him!" said Eiji, smiling wider as he talked about his partner. "Everybody likes Oishi because he's Oishi! He's called the Mama of Seigaku and he-"

The boy beside Eiji smiled upon noticing his teacher's horrified expression and he patted Eiji. "Maybe you should save that for later. Don't you think so, Eiji-kun?" At that, Eiji flushed in embarrassment and muttered "sorry, sensei."

Haruki-sensei looked at the smiling boy and was amazed. Finally, there was someone who was polite in this class!

Maybe there was hope for the youth of today, after all!

The smiling boy stood up and bowed in an elegant manner. "I'm Fuji Syuusuke," said Fuji cheerfully.

Haruki-sensei nodded and remembered what she was supposed to do. In a commanding voice she said, "Your assignment for today is to write a letter in English. It is up to you to research the format, and it can be of anything you please. Don't forget to observe proper grammar and punctuation."

...

"Man, seriously? An assignment on the first day? She's Hitler incarnate!"

"O-oi, don't say that! Haruki-sensei just wants us to learn."

"Shut up, you were just staring at her the whole class because oh how did you say it? She was the most beautiful being to walk on the face of the Earth. You must be blind, because we all know the most beautiful being to grace the face of the Eath is no one other than Fuji Syuusuke!"

"Oh, so you're gay for Fuji-kun now! Let's see what he'll think-"

"Don't you dare!"

"The two of you- stop it!"

"Ahh, I want to write a letter to Fuji-sama!"

"Hey, I was writing a letter to him!"

"Then no one will write a letter to Ryoma-sama and Eiji-kun! I guess it's up to me then!"

"Oh, you are so going down girl!"

"I'm writing a letter to Horio-sama!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? So lame!"

Separated from the rest, Fuji and Eiji were looking outside the window, watching the clouds.

Or, at least, Fuji was.

"Nya, Fuji!" said Eiji. He pouted. "That new sensei hates me! I think she was giving me the evil eye! She's so mean, nya!"

Fuji laughed. "You mean, Haruki-sensei? I think that's just the way her face really is. There's nothing you can do about it," said Fuji.

Eiji made a loud noise and his his classmates looked at him again, some sighing because of annoyance, some sighing for different reasons entirely. "But she smiled at you! She liked you! How do you make teachers like you, anyway?"

"Maybe you should start doing your homework and listening," said Fuji helpfully.

"But that's so hard, nya! Oishi does that enough for the two of us!"

"Are you telling me that Oishi… does your homework? Saa… Tezuka doesn't do that for me," said Fuji, jealously.

Eiji failed to notice the jealousy in Fuji's voice, so he laughed nervously and looked away.

...

Haruki-sensei didn't know what to think of Fuji's letter. It was… eccentric, at the least. A lot of people wrote letters to her just for the sake of sucking up, and the others wrote letters to the more good-looking boys at school. And some retard even wrote to Santa Claus.

Fuji Syuusuke was included in the second group.

Haruki-sensei was amused with the letter because… well, the idea of someone wanting to break up with Tezuka Kunimitsu, of all people, was funny. The kid (if he could even be considered one) was without a doubt, handsome and it was kind of cute how Fuji deluded himself enough to believe that he and Tezuka had something going on.

Besides, Tezuka in a relationship?

Hell no.

_Dear Tezuka,_

_I hate to do this to you, especially through a letter, but I can't say it to your face. What is going on between us has to stop._

_What inspired me to write this letter is because of what Eiji-kun told me, that Oishi and he do things for each other, and study together. You don't even let me look at your homework. You know, when you're in a relationship, you should also give me some help with my homework, too._

_Please don't think that this is about you. It's my fault. I mean, I'm the one who clings to you and expects you to give more than you are ever willing to give. I'm the one who thinks that you should stop being a rock, and I'm definitely the one who thinks you could at least make some effort. Nothing about this is about you, really._

_If you ever feel lonely, you can always remember that there are some things I miss about you, like your naivety which was evident when you actually told Inui (who pretty much spread it around the school, by the way and thanks for that) about the first time we kissed._

_You know, maybe one day we'll look back at this and laugh. Maybe you won't, but I will. And you know what? I'll be laughing about it later at practice! And heck, I'm lau__ghin__g about this ri__ght now with Yuuta!_

_Don't think think that this will be a problem for the team. Because I'm not interested in relationships anymore, because of the way ours ended.  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Syuusuke_

_P.S.: If you want to make things up to me, you know where my house is. And you know how much I love it when you serenade me those Justin Bieber songs._

This was probably one of the best written and most interesting letters she read, and the more she read it, the more curious she was.

And if Tezuka and Fuji were in a relationship, who was the uke? Fuji seemed like he could be both, and Tezuka seemed like he could agree to being uke, but only sometimes. Hmm, Fuji seemed like a very-

Stop, she reminded herself, ashamed. They're just children. Stop it.

But she was very curious and she couldn't really help it.

...

"Hey Janitor-kun," she winked at the janitor, "would you mind telling me where Tezuka Kunimitsu's locker is?" said Haruki-sensei. She batted her eyelashes for more assurance.

The janitor blushed. "Oh, please, call me Naru," said he.

Haruki-sensei inwardly sighed but smiled on the outside. "Well then, Naru, could you please tell me where Tezuka Kunimitsu's locker is?"

Naru blushed as he led the way to Tezuka's locker. "Here it is, ma'am."

Haruki-sensei smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

When Naru was gone, an evil smile made its way to her lips and she eyed the locker. She slipped the letter into one of the slits and waited for Tezuka to open the letter.

...

Tezuka's glasses gleamed and he placed the letter inside his bag.

For someone who just got dumped, Tezuka was taking it rather well, thought Haruki-sensei. She inched away from the lockers, in fear of being caught. Maybe they were-

"FUJI! THREE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL, NOW!"

Haruki-sensei wished she didn't stay so close. Who knew that a human could shout that loud, anyway?

...

Fuji laughed nervously and said, "I think Tezuka got the letter I wrote for English class."

"I wonder how, though," said Fuji thoughtfully, and he opened his eyes.

...

"Hey, I'm Wantanabe, your new English teacher. I'm sorry to hear about your previous teacher who turned deaf and apparently, mute too since she was stabbed in the throat by an unknown attacker," a blonde bishounen in an awesome leather jacket said. He coughed and flashed a cool smile, almost unfazed that he just talked about the brutal murder of a lady he didn't even know.

**THE END :D**

* * *

Uh, I was trying to brainstorm for ideas for the new chapter of my fanfic, Prince of Purity, and instead I came up with this. If you have time, please check it out, I'd love to hear from you. :D YesIamshamelesslyadvertisingmyownfanfic. :DD

Please leave a review!


End file.
